


A little TLC won't hurt

by FanZone (SayakaYoru351)



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Cats cats cats and kittens, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Romance, animal foster parent-Singto, cats and dogs, this is just a big ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/FanZone
Summary: Of course, there's another part for this. Anyway, I've been watching a lot of The Dodo videos in YouTube and they have one of the most satisfying contents on Animal Rescue. Since I saw pictures of Singto handling animals, I'm like, yup, you're gonna be a foster dad.Also, I have little to none clue how foster animal parents do their jobs but what I did, I use actual legal process for child adoption so it's a little stricter than necessary. Though, if I were really a foster parent, I'd use this method.Thanks for reading, see ya on the next chapter.Bonus:Tell me this is not cute?
Relationships: Mook Worranit Thawornong/Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, there's another part for this. Anyway, I've been watching a lot of The Dodo videos in YouTube and they have one of the most satisfying contents on Animal Rescue. Since I saw pictures of Singto handling animals, I'm like, yup, you're gonna be a foster dad.
> 
> Also, I have little to none clue how foster animal parents do their jobs but what I did, I use actual legal process for child adoption so it's a little stricter than necessary. Though, if I were really a foster parent, I'd use this method. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, see ya on the next chapter.   
> Bonus:  
> Tell me this is not cute?

Krist doesn't like to go outside on his own. Sadly, his group of friends are rarely free. That's why if his friends invite him out, he's not about to say no unless he's ill or occupied. However, this wasn't what he had in mind when two of his friends decided to asked him out.

"Krist, aren't you gonna come out?" Mook asked when she got out of the car and noticed Krist brooding on the front seat.

Krist grunted at her and pouted. "No," he answered petulantly. Nammon scoffed and opened his side of the door and proceeded to pull him out. "Ai'Nammon!" Krist protested and held on the door handle.

"P, stop brooding and get out please!" Mook pleaded in annoyance when their present company refused to budge.

"Do I need to go with you? Am I needed to help you pick a cat?!" Krist whined and proceeded to stomp his legs.

"Krist, come on," Nammon groaned and successfully managed to pull their whining friend out. "Who knows, maybe you might like something in there," he shrugged.

Krist was grumbling on their way to the open gates. His eyes darted around and the place looks simple yet homey with all the potted plants on the windows and hanging on the gutters. The walls were painted white and he can spot a number of cat tree scratch posts standing on the porch. The door was open and they let themselves in. Mook pressed the bell on the counter and they waited in silence.

The interior was even more relaxing than Krist initially thought. The walls were a shade of pastel purple. Paw prints in the shade of pastel blue and yellow trailed around the walls, and Krist's eyes followed them until they disappeared on the door where a man appeared. He blinked silently when his eyes immediately zeroed on the gold kitten perching on the man's shoulder. Krist and the kitten had a stare off.

"Oh?" The man calmly gaped, eyes wide behind his black-rimmed rectangular glasses. He was rather youthful and handsome to be a foster parent. Krist half expected to meet a middle aged lady with graying hair and folding wrinkles. But he was bitch slapped by reality... and the oozing charisma of this man.

Mook immediately straightened up and waii at the man, Nammon followed behind. "Sawadee kha, Khun." she greeted politely but her eyes was on the black and white cat on the man's arm. "I'm Mook, Worranit Thawornwong.I'm the one who messaged you on your IG."

"I'm Nammon khrap," Nammon introduced, also staring at the kitten on the man's shoulder. The man turned to Krist, patiently waiting for an introduction but Krist seemed to be out of it. Nammon followed the man's line of sight and frowned in confusion at their companion.

"Kit," Nammon suddenly nudged him and that was enough to snap Krist out of his stupor.

"Oh? Uhh... Sawadee khrap, I'm Perawat but you can call me Krist," he began weakly, yet his eyes remained locked against the kitten's gold pair.

"Sawadee khrap," the man bowed and politely smiled at them.

He adjusted the cat on his arms and the cat on his shoulder moved as well. The three of them nearly yelled out when they spotted the kitten sliding off but the man didn't even panic and simply placed his hand behind his back. Just as the kitten fell, he presented his hand back and they all let out a breath at the sight of it unharmed and mewling softly. The man placed the kitten back on the floor, but it climbed its way back to the man's broad shoulders.

"My name is Singto," Singto smiled at them, he then looked down at the cat in his arms. "This one here is Dana and the little one here is Lek," he leaned his cheek on the kitten, who didn't hesitate to purr and nuzzle back. 

Mook cooed at the duo, her fingers squeezing the air as if her hands were so giddy to reach for the ball of fluff on Singto's shoulder. Nammon kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place while Krist just stared at the man strangely. His black hair was gelled spiky and his eyes were calm and so openly expressively. The way he carried himself was light and there was an aura around him that radiates tranquility and friendliness, it was so easy to trust him.

Singto welcomed them inside and lifted the door for them to duck under. Even inside the house was painted white but the paws were no longer present. His eyes trailed from the man's broad shoulders and long legs. Singto was taller than he and Mook, but shorter than Nammon, and something about his demeanor instantly calmed Krist down. Maybe it was the way he smiled or the way his tone softens, but either way, he made Krist at ease. He lead them to a room with a sign in a shape of a cat paw, hanged on the door.

"She's in here," Singto spoke so softly, it almost made Krist slump down and heed his every word.

As soon as he opened the door, a cacophony of mewling and purrs flooded out and snapped Krist out his daze. He cringed at the noise and almost inched away but Nammon kept him firmly in place, and even pushed him inside. In his head, he cursed profanities for Nammon's future yet he schooled his expression because he didn't want to be seen as someone stuck-up and impolite. Krist's eyes darted around the room full of cats and kittens until they landed on a single St. Bernard lying in the middle of the pen with a pile of playing cats on top of him.

"Is it okay for a dog to be there?" He pointed on the dog, who glanced at him briefly before lying back down.

"That's Phee," Singto chuckled. The dog perked at the call of his name and slowly stood up, ignoring the cries of protests from the cats and bounded over to them. Phee jumped over the gate and sat by Singto's feet.

Singto extended his free arm sideways and Lek the kitten walked and even bounded on the length of his arm before hopping on a nearby scratch post. Dana jumped down as well and graciously stretched her back, her little claws scratching the carpeted floor before she sashayed out of the room. Singto crouched down and handed a treat to Phee, then he stood up and entertained the desperate calls of the felines in the room.

"Luh," he sang the name merrily. A grey striped cat perked up and stood on its hind legs, meowing for Singto's attention. 

"Aw, she's cuter than she looked on the photo!" Mook squealed in delight as Singto began to pick the cat up and carefully led her to Mook's waiting arms. "Hi, do you want to come home with me?" The cat mewled softly and nuzzled on Mook's arm. Mook gaped in happiness and gently gestured the cat for them.

"That was fast," Singto chuckled melodically which made Krist divert his attention to him, but something else captured his attention. Krist's eyes squinted as he tried to look pass Singto's shoulder.

"Kit!" Krist jolted in surprise when Nammon yelled on his ear.

"What? What is it?" He frantically looked around in confusion. His eyes landed on Singto who was smiling in amusement and Krist had to look away bashfully, upset that he got caught daydreaming.

"Is there something wrong, Khun?" Singto asked calmly but his eyes were full of mirth, Krist didn't know whether to be pissed or embarrassed. Maybe both?

"Nothing," Krist shook his head and still found the cat staring at him. He frowned, "Khun'Singto, is there something special about that cat?" He pointed at the multi-colored cat of orange, black and white.

Singto's lips pouted and his eyebrows rose as he turned to the direction pointed at him. He let out a soft laugh and smiled at Krist a little too fond for his opinion. Singto's eyes remained at Krist and it made him fidget and turn away. Mook and Nammon were watching the sparks fly around with a knowing look. Mook bit her lip to stop herself from smiling and opted to divert her attention to the purring cat in her arms.

"Chokhdee, sksksksk," he beckoned and Krist noticed the way he tapped his foot on the floor weakly.

The cat ran towards their direction but Krist was utterly flabbergasted and a little jumpy when the cat climbed to his leg and into his arms. He shot a desperate look towards its owner and found the man staring at him in awe and disbelief. Krist turned to Nammon next, which was a huge mistake on his part, and found his companion snapping pictures of him and posting it on LINE, and Mook was giggling and gave him kissy noises. He whined childishly and turned to the owner again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore," Singto chuckled and picked Chokhdee from his hold. "I'm just very surprised he came to you," he rubbed the cat's ear but maintained his attention on Krist.

"Maybe because I've staring at him while he's staring at me?" Krist guessed apprehensively.

The other three paused for a moment, then a split second later Singto laughed warmly and gave the cat back to Krist, who accepted it without much protest due to the combination of confusion and overwhelming infatuation for that laugh. The feline in Krist's arms nuzzled at purred at him and Krist almost dropped Chokhdee in shock and fear.

"Please take him back," Krist begged weakly that it was almost cute, at least in Singto's opinion.

"I'm really sorry," Singto mused wryly and scooped the cat back in his hold, even holding it up like he was carrying a toddler. "It's really funny though," he trailed a laugh, forcing himself to stop when Krist began to pout. "Let me explain, Chokhdee is blind. He is only familiar to me and he's not really used to having strangers around."

Krist bit his lips and rubbed his arms nervously. "Is that why he's not open for adoption?" He pointed uncertainly.

Singto's eyebrows shot up and his head tilted a bit to the side. "What makes you say that?"

"He's wearing a collar," Krist stated softly, eyes trained on the gold fish tag dangling on Chokhdee black collar.

Singto's eyes widen, the corner of his lips tugging into a smile and his eyes crinkling in humor and joy. He cleared his throat and took a step forward near Krist's space who immediately drew back but stayed rooted on his spot. His eyes crossed with how close the man was and his throat constricted as he swallowed dryly. Singto was still smiling as he locked his eyes with Krist and he grinned wider as he noticed the redness of his ears.

"You just keep surprising me, Khun," he muttered lowly before pulling away. "You're very observant, aren't you? You're right though, I adopted those with collars."

"And those without are your fosters?" Krist clarified breathlessly, reaction time still hazy from Singto's low tone and soft voice. True enough, Luh only wore a ribbon with her name embroiled with gold thread. 

Mook and Nammon exchanged flattened smiles and wide eyes. Mook began rocking the cat while making 'whooshing' noises and Nammon kept fanning himself and Mook with his other hand. They wiggled their eyebrows knowingly at each other, poorly playing the role of an innocent passersby. Finally taking notice of them, Krist sneered and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing?" He cursed himself for sounding so high-pitched.

Mook and Nammon froze at the same time and it was even creepier when they both glanced at him at the very same time. Mook giggled between gritted teeth and batted her lashes in exaggeration. "Oh, don't mind us. We're just being the air... whoosh... whoosh," Mook whistled.

"Yup," Nammon nodded and fanned his hands harder and faster.

"Quit it," Krist protested.

Singto shook his head fondly and placed Chokhdee back on the floor and beckoned them out of the room because the other cats were getting agitated by so many people not paying attention to them. The kitten, Lek, came back and climbed his way back to Singto's shoulder while Phee and Chokhdee where walking up front. Krist observed as the dog carefully lead the cat with his leg or snout whenever Chokhdee strays or about to hit a nearby object.

"Khun'Krist," Singto called. Krist looked up and blinked when Singto's eyes soften at him. "It's not that Chokhdee is not open for adoption. It's true that I had a hard time with him in terms of adoption but I never lost hope to find him a forever home. It's just I found his' here with me."

_Ba-thump_

Singto opened a door just at the end of the corridor and left it open for them to follow. They found him rummaging through the drawers and pulled out some papers, a stamp, and a pen. Phee and Chokhdee were curled on a big dog bed while Dana was playing with the strings of the blinds, and Lek was still perching on Singto's shoulder.

"Khun'Mook," he gestured for her to take a sit. "While I'm glad that Luh is about to have her own family, I'm sorry to say that I still have to do some background check about you," he spoke politely yet left no room for any arguments.

"I'm okay with it as long as she's secured for me to adopt," Mook nodded and allowed the cat to sit on the table.

Singto smiled and nodded as well. He pet the cat and rubbed it's throat with a tender smile. "Today was also one of the tests. I wanted to see if she was comfortable around you or is there going to be more adjustments needed to make. Fortunately, she took a liking to you already," the cat purred and dropped on her back to play with Singto's nimble fingers.

"Then-"

"The process is not yet done," Singto gently interrupted, smiling sadly at Mook's disappointed expression. "I apologize if I am too strict with my rules but I don't want to make the same mistake of handing them back to the life they don't deserve to have. Not again."

"Can I asked what happened?" Krist inquired in a soft and understanding tone. Singto immediately noticed at the glistening of his tender gaze and his shoulders relaxed.

"We were once careless. One of the cats we gave away for adoption was also given as a therapy pet to a depressed relative. The cat was thorough neglected. We were too late to realize and our Mira died of brutal abuse," Singto grieved, his thin lips trapped between his perfect teeth.

Krist's heart throbbed painfully and he sympathized for Singto's lost. It must've been hard for the man himself, and Krist knew that deep down, Singto still blames himself for such recklessness. He could only imagine the pain and regret Singto went through when they learnt of the news about his fosters. Krist wanted to open his arms but he held himself. It just seems inappropriate and too direct. He opted for silence instead.

"I understand, Khun'Singto," Mook nodded weakly, nails digging at the palm of her hands. Mook was angry and sad at the same time. How can people be so cruel to such warm and fuzzy creatures. She knew she wouldn't do that same but the only way to prove that is to let Singto do his job.

"What else can we do?" Nammon asked, squeezing her shoulder as his way of support, equally devastated to hear such story. 

"Well, for starters I'm gonna need you to sign this contract to allow me to run through your records, all of which are legal so don't worry," he assured. "They are just simple background check. I just need the assurance that you know what you're getting yourself into. After these are cleared, I'm gonna be visiting your home address to check on Luh's progress in the new environment and then we're done."

"How long will you keep visiting?" Krist asked. He raised a questioning eyebrow when Nammon and Mook suspiciously coughed, and he was even more lost when he found Singto smirking at him.

"Once a week in a month," he answered with a glint in his eyes that made Krist shiver. "I'm sorry to say that if Luh keeps on declining up to that point, I have the right to take her back _but,_ " he punctuated when Mook's eyes began to water. "But, I believe in you Nong, and if that isn't enough, a friend of mine volunteers as a animal speaker in a local shelter. She teachers how to handle animals and if she sees your improvement, you can try with the adoption again. Of course, I'm not saying you're not fit to be Luh's new handler," he amended. "For now, just give me a day to complete the background check then I can contact you as soon as you're cleared. Who knows, maybe you can take Luh home as soon as tomorrow."

Mook squealed in excitement and picked Luh up to give her a kiss. She then took Singto's hand and shook them firmly and a little to painfully. Singto grimace but didn't try to pry her off. Krist didn't like the way their hands stayed connected for too long and if Mook wasn't dating Lee, Krist would've pushed them apart. But then again, _why_ would he do that? Singto guided them out and Mook almost didn't want to let Luh go until Nammon finally got the cat off her hold and handed her back to Singto.

"Promise me you'll call right away, P!!" Mook begged, all formalities out of the window.

"I will, Nong. See you soon," he waved by the gate.

Krist nodded at him and turned on his heel only to freeze completely at the feel of something fuzzy and vibrating rubbing against his calf. He flinched when he heard Singto's melodic and hypnotizing laughter again. Krist swallowed a whine at the sight of Chokhdee purring against his legs and Phee just silently sitting nearby.

"Khun'Singto," Krist squeaked. He sighed in relief when Singto scooped the cat back in his arms, shaking off a strange sensation of Singto's fingers lightly brushing against his exposed skin.

"Do you really hate animals that badly?" He asked lowly, eyeing incredulously Krist with his pouting lips and sad eyes.

Krist heart melted at the sight and he almost swooned. His heart was pounding its confines and his hands became clammy with how nervous he was. His eyes were anywhere but Singto's and he stayed rooted on his feet. Finally, he cleared his throat and weakly explained.

"It's not that I hate them, it's more like they hate me," he said, rather embarrassed by his reason.

Singto cocked his hip to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Chokhdee begs the differ," the cat mewled in agreement. "See?"

"Okay, I admit that was cute," Krist chuckled and attempted to pet the cat hesitantly. He peered at Singto through his lashes and the man gave him an encouraging smile. Krist smiled back and finally succeeded in petting Chokhdee. "This kinda feels good."

"Chokhdee likes you," Singto chuckled. _And it seems like someone else did as well,_ he thought to himself as he secretly admired the way Krist smiled fondly at his feline friend.

When Krist finally got in the car, the first thing he noticed is the teasing grins Mook and Nammon threw at him. "What?" He snapped.

"You saw something you like," they cooed.

Krist blushed shades of red and his grip on the seat belt tightened. He looked out of the window and found Singto waving at them goodbye with a grin. It only intensified the heat rising on Krist cheeks and he cursed himself for being so obvious. Though, he must admit, he was looking forward for their next meeting.

Oh, Krist should really be careful of the things he wishes for. When he said he was looking forward for their next meeting, he didn't mean the next day while Krist was looking for cat toys.

"Oh, we meet again, Khun'Krist," Singto smiled at him. Krist knew he was done for

[Singto with Cats](https://youtu.be/ZAsEGA_0GiE)


	2. Chapter 2

"We meet again, Khun'Krist."

Krist blinked for a few counted seconds before he hastily let go of the feather toy he was holding as if it was burning. He wiped his hands nervously and grimaced at the man, willing his heart to stop pounding like a damn drum for just a split second. Singto smiled and made his way to him.

"Uhm, I was doing my groceries when Mook asked me to check on some toys for Luh," he explained without being asked, taking one long inhale for running out of breath.

Singto blinked, dumbfounded. A charming smile made its way at the corner of his lips as he shook his head fondly. He picked up a pack of Mylar balls and shook it, the sound chiming bells startling Krist. "Luh prefer toys with bells."

Singto invaded Krist's space. He warily pressed himself closer to the shelves as Singto reduced the distance between them. His heart was beating hard and his eyes darted around for onlookers. The way Singto kept his eyes trained on him made his breath hitch and his hands clench. He was so close Krist can feel his every exhale caress his cheeks. The man's scent invaded his nose and his breath smells minty fresh. Krist opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but was easily shut down when Singto jiggled a feather wand with a bell on his face, making his eyes cross at the distance.

"Like this one here," Singto teasingly smiled and continued to play with the presented toy.

Krist's glanced at the corner of his eyes and mentally facepalmed at his own imagination. Singto merely reached for a toy behind him and it was obvious that what he did affected Krist's train of thoughts. He was being teased and he easily let himself be swept. Krist glared at the man but it didn't last long with the way Singto was smiling at him. Despite his playful acts, Krist knew he meant well. Even if he only met the man yesterday, he knew playing with people's feelings wasn't in his personality. Krist just told himself to go along with it.

"Uh... thanks," Krist muttered, cringing at the way his voice cracked.

He took the packet from Singto's hand and fumbled with the bulging bells, his eyes shyly peering through his lashes. "Friskies is also Luh's favorite," he pointed at the blue can. "She's doesn't eat anything else, Luh is very picky."

"Ahh, okay. I'll... I'll tell her that," Krist stammered and mentally took note of the feline snack, scanning through the isle for anything else he can ask for.

"Khun'Krist and Khun'Mook seems to be close," Singto suddenly asked. Krist turned to him questioningly but Singto seems to be occupied with the isle of cat shampoo and nail clippers.

"Uhm, yes. We are pretty close," Krist hesitate for a moment. "Mook is my junior in the university and she's dating my line seniorso we always hang out." He didn't want Singto to misunderstand his relationship with Mook unless he wants trouble with Lee. That's right, it's just for Mook and Lee, it's not like Krist is trying to clear it up because he wants to have chances with Singto. Nope, not like that at all. "She's like a sister to me. An annoying one." He added bitterly with an eye roll.

Singto smiled a little wider than Krist was originally used to and it left him skeptical for a moment. "It's nice to have a good relationship with your juniors," Singto nodded in approval, still a smile on his perfectly tanned face.

Krist paused for a moment and gathered all his courage in on long intake of breath. "Ah, Khun'Singto, can you please just drop Khun, it sounds too formal for me," Krist said, fumbling with the toy in his hand. "You're older than me, right? You can address me as Nong," he averted his eyes from man before him and he cursed himself to Nirvana at the way his cheeks heated and his throat went dry.

_Silence_

He was about to apologize and take it back when, "Then can I ask you to address me as P, as well?" Singto whispered, the tone of his already hypnotizing voice dropping lower to borderline baritone.

Krist shuddered and nodded absently, "Okay, P." Oddly, it has a nice roll on his tongue.

Unknown to Krist, Singto was mesmerized by his shy smiles and daze agreements. Singto smiled to himself and continued to browse through the isle for anything he can take home. He took a bag of dog food for Phee and milk formula for the kittens.

"Are you replenishing your supplies, P?" Singto liked the way the way it sounded on Krist's lips, something he's been yearning to taste. Singto paused for a moment, hearing his blood rush and his heart skipped. _Where did that thought come from?_

"Uh-huh, today there's a litter of kittens arriving this afternoon. I need to make room for them."

Krist bit his lips to prevent himself from grinning like an idiot. Seeing Singto so focused on checking the nutritional facts of cat food seems a little silly yet so endearing. He likes this side of the man, so dedicated yet careful with how he handles the lives of those animals in his care. Even though they had just met, Krist can admit that Singto was someone he could trust wholeheartedly, of course that's not something he could say out of blue.

"Oh, P," again, it left a tingling sensation in his tongue, "How's it going with Mook's background check?"

Singto chuckled and hummed positively. "It's looking quite great actually. I just need to process her papers and she's good to go--"

"Really?! She'll be happy to hear that," Krist exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in mirth and dimpled smile popping out.

Singto found his dimple very cute and Krist's happiness for his friend was very contagious it also made him smile and feel happy for them. It caused a little loud bump in his heart beat but he ignored that and just shook his head with a smile. "Don't tell her yet, okay? She needs to hear it from me."

Krist held himself in check from telling the girl about the news but then, he realized something. "Why did you tell me then, P?" He questioned.

Singto grinned but his eyes were in the bundle of towels he was examining. He placed the bundle on his cart and turned to Krist. "Because you know how to ask the right questions. I take it you also know when and where to say something you know."

Krist's expression showed just how confuse he was and it made Singto laughed out loud. He continued on his errand and left Krist wondering what the hell he actually meant. He didn't see Singto again afterwards so he continued his shopping, making sure he dropped by the chocolate isle. The next time he saw P'Singto was at the motorcycle taxi parking area. He was waiting for a ride when a black Ford SUVstopped by his area.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride," Singto peered from his car's window.

Krist eyed the car warily then back to his newly made acquaintance. "It's okay, P. I'll just wait for a motorcycle taxi."

Singto scoffed goodheartedly and rolled his eyes. "I'm offering, Nong."

What a dirty trick. Krist willingly got inside the car and placed his bags on the backseat. He locked the seat belts in place and tried to make himself comfortable. It's not that he doesn't trust Singto, it's just the thought of them alone in an enclosed space made him fidgety and a little... intimate. That is until he heard a rather deep and resounding bark. Krist reeled at the backseat and found Phee standing behind the backrest. He turned to Singto, wide eyed and gaping. Singto laughed at his expression.

"Why do you look so shock?" He chuckled as they drove out of the mall.

"You bring him around all the time?" He asked after he calmed down yet still breathless.

Singto hummed and stole a glance at the rear view mirror. "Them, Chokhdee is there as well."

At the call of his name, Chokhdee mewled. A few seconds later, the said cat's black and white ears perked over the backrest and his head popped out. Phee stood on his hind legs and revealed Chokhdee taking a ride on his head. Krist found the image very cute and funny at the same time, he chuckle lowly, unknowingly making Singto's heart do wonders.

"P'Singto, can I take a picture? I'll post it on my IG." With his heart still beating erratically, Singto hummed his approval.

Krist took a picture and posted it on his IG.

**[True friendship in its finest. So cute]**

**❤ 356k 🗨 888 ✈ 1.5k**

The picture instantly flooded with hearts and comments about how cute they are or if Krist always had pets. He entertained his followers without revealing too much information before logging out, it's rude to be on his phone when he has company. He narrowly missed the silly assumptions of his friends.

 _tumcial_ : since when did u have a dog and a cat?

 _gun_atthapan_ : and a car? Do u have a car?

 _gunsmile_ : who's car are u in?

 _nammon_krittanai_ : it's not mine. I'm here at home.

 _mookworranit_ : that's Phee and Chokhdee!

 _mookworranit_ : OMG!! ARE U W/ P'SINGTO?!

 _janeeyeh_ : who's P'Singto?

 _newwiee_ : Singto? Who r u talking about?

 _mookworranit_ : Krist!!! I'm calling u!

Krist jumped on his seat when his phone vibrated and he checked the caller ID. He frowned when Mook's name appeared and he gestured the phone to Singto who gestured for him to take it. Krist sighed and slid the accept icon and placed the phone on his ear.

"Mook--"

_"Why are you with P'Singto?! OMG Krist!! Did he say something about Luh?"_

He cringed away from the phone and nervously laughed when Singto stared at him in concern. Singto mouthed if something was wrong and he mouthed back Mook's name and inched the phone closer to his ear once again.

"Just tone it down, will you?" He whispered and warily glanced at his driver. "I bumped into him in Siam market," he explained and slumped on his seat.

_"Really? Then why are you in his car?"_

"He offered to give me a ride," Krist grumpily pouted. "And how did you know I'm with him?"

_"I saw your IG post... and you could've refused."_

He could've, but he didn't. At least not really. Krist glanced at Singto from the corner of his eyes and blushed, recalling how he was easily swept when Singto referred to him as Nong. "Don't you think that's a little rude?"

_"Well, I suppose. Did he say anything about my papers? Do I get to keep Luh, after all?"_

Krist glanced at Singto again only to swallow a gasp when he found the man staring at him. Singto must've sense his worry and already formulated the topic they were talking about. Instead of directing Krist of what he should say, Singto only smiled and nodded. Relieved and flattered at his trust, Krist straightened up.

"We didn't talk long and only met back in the taxi area. He's a silent driver, by the way," Krist chuckled when Singto threw a cheeky smile at him. "But don't worry, I think you'll be hearing from him sooner or later," he looked out at the window, eyes and tone softening as he comforted his junior. "Have a little faith in yourself, will you? I think you'll be a great sister to Luh."

_"Okay, I'm just a little nervous and excited."_

"I know. See you later when I get home, bye." As soon as he dropped the call, Krist slumped on his seat and sighed in relief. "P, do you believe she'll do great?"

"This is what I meant when I said you know how to ask the right questions," Singto said. "You can be trusted and you observe well."

Krist pouted at him and properly sat. "I still don't get it," he grumbled. 

Singto's lips pursed then he took a deep breath. "When you noticed Chokhdee, you referred to him as special. For foster parents like me, that is the term we use for animals with cases. Others label them as disabled or a burden, the very why they are supposedly euthanized right away."

Krist swallowed the lump in throat along the fear that came with it. "That's a little cruel..."

"It is but sometimes it's also their mercy," Singto answered and made a left turn. "They are those who believe won't make it and us foster jump in to prove them wrong," he chuckled lightly. "And how we prove them wrong real bad. With a little care and more attention, they actually make through it. We're not letting them end without even a single taste of a forever home."

Krist smiled softly and cleared his throat. He let out a surprise yelp when Chokhdee suddenly climbed on his lap while Phee peaked between the front seats, panting audible as he laid his head on the mini seat on the console. Singto glanced at him briefly, an amused smile not going pass Krist's eyes.

"Chokhdee was actually rescued from drowning in a river. There was a storm when a friend of mine heard his cries and they barely made it before he drowned," Singto's breath hitched at the memory. "When they took him to the vet, they found out he was blind plus Feline Leukemia Virus. They thought it was better for him to be euthanized."

Krist bit his lips as he stared down at the sleeping cat curled on his lap. He hesitantly caressed his head and when the cat responded with purr, he laughed weakly and rubbed Chokhdee's chin. "I wouldn't have met you if they continued what they planned then," he told the cat. However, it gave a different meaning in Singto's head. He pursed his lips and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"My friend, P'Guy, from Tender, Love, and Care Rescue called me and asked if I want to take him in before he gets euthanized and I agreed right away." Singto grinned. "I did have a hard time but he was worth it."

"Haha, Chokhdee really suit you," Krist laughed at cat and gently jiggled his head between his hands. The cat hissed at him but then laid back down. "You are one lucky cat."

**[Chokhdee=Lucky in Thai]**

"He is," Singto eyed the cat with so much tenderness and his tone airily drops as he spoke his happiness. "But it seems I am as well."

As he said this, his eyes were on Krist and his smothering gaze almost made him melt. His hands were shaking from nerves and he averted his eyes away from Singto's darker ones. Heat rushed to his cheeks and rendered him a blushing mess and with the way Singto chuckled, Krist knew he was caught. They both jumped when Phee suddenly barked and Singto managed to pull the breaks before they drove to a red light. They waited for a few baited breaths and coincidentally turned to each other at the same time, their pounding hearts floating through the air of baiting silence. It was Singto who broke out of it first, chuckling in amusement and then Krist followed.

"P, you should pay more attention to the road!" Krist chided goodheartedly and even slapped Singto's hand on the console.

"Hey, I'm older than you," Singto rebutted lightly.

"I'm sorry," Krist bowed his head in apology but his smile was still present. "It's a good thing we got Phee here," he pet the dog's cheek and gave him smoochy kisses.

"Phee was actually a former service dog," Singto explained and started to drive again. "He was sent to the shelter when his previous owner died and he didn't want to serve another human," Singto pulled the dog closer and rest his head on top of the dog's.

"Oh, what happened then? How did he end up with you?" Krist asked.

"The shelter accidentally called my number and asked if I could foster him," he started. "I told them I couldn't because I don't foster dogs and they got the wrong number."

"Aw, why don't you foster dogs? Don't you like them?" Krist frowned. The thought just seemed so ironic.

Singto took no offense and just shook his head with a laugh. "It's not that I don't like them, it's just I'm not knowledgeable enough to care for them. This is a life we're handling, we can't just use trial and error to learn something."

"Oh? Then why did you choose cats instead of dogs to foster?"

Singto smirked. "Actually, we don't choose animals. Animals chose us," he said. "Phee ended up to me because of Chokhdee."

Krist's attention dropped to the cat on his lap. "How?"

"P'Ampere from the shelter told me they were planning to euthanize Phee since he's already a senior dog and I wasn't about to let that happen," Krist peered at the dog beside him and gently caressed his ears, making Singto secretly smile. "They took him to my home to test if he was compatible with me but his first priority was Chokhdee."

Singto reached over to Krist and pointed the cat. "He and Phee instantly bonded, and they became inseparable. The shelter approved right away and Phee became my first dog. He's also the reason why Chokhdee is not open for adoption."

Krist's eyes widen in realization and he reeled to Singto, eyes wide in awe and admiration. "Wait, so the reason was because you don't want them to separate?"

"You could say," Singto teased. Both of their attentions were diverted when Singto's phone rang with the name N'Fiat on the screen. "Sawadee khrap, Fiat."

_"Sawadee khrap, P. I'm sorry, I got here a little earlier than intended."_

"Oh? That was fast," Singto replied calmly and checked the time on his watch. "I won't be long, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

_"Okay."_

The short phone call ended and Krist was itching to know who the man on the call was. Will it be too weird if he asked? Why does he even need to ask? What if P'Singto finds him nosy? The call sounded formal yet it still made Krist antsy on what it was about. Heck, he hasn't even had a single interaction with the man and his mind was already running haywire. Suddenly, Chokhdee started to rub and nuzzle at him and his mind went blank. He didn't know what else to do.

"That was N'Fiat. He's the one who's bringing the kittens to me today." He didn't know why but Singto has the need to explain himself to Krist. With the way Chokhdee comforted him, Singto knew Krist was anxious about something. "Nong, is it okay if we go back to my place first? I need to see the condition of those kittens. They traveled from Chiang Mai, after all."

Krist should have refused and just said he could get off at the next bus stop and get himself home. But of course, why should he bother? He knew he couldn't win against Singto's soft and pleading voice plus with his 'Nong' tactic that Krist keeps on beating himself over not to be easily tricked once again. He meekly nodded and continued to put his attention on Phee and Chokhdee instead, ignoring his blushing self and lowering self-esteem.

Once again Krist found himself outside of Singto's perfect home. As they got closer to the gate, Krist spotted two guys leaning over a white car. The tall one was oddly familiar to him and when they got off and approached them, Krist thought he lost his head.

"P'Ouajun?" He called incredulously.

Ouajun wasn't even surprised. He simply waved at him before facing Singto with a waii. "Oh, you know each other?" Singto raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. P'Ouajun was the who referred you to us," Krist explained.

"Well, it was one way to promote Singto and ensuring a safe home for another cat. Singto here provides the best of care, trust me," he winked. Krist had this bad feeling that his friend saw his IG post and made an assumption of his own. "Oh, this is my junior in the dance studio," he pointed at the short boy beside him.

"Sawadee khrap, P. My name is Fiat," he waii.

"Sawadee," Krist responded. He turned to Singto and blinked dumbly when he spotted the man already tending to the mewling kittens on Ouajun's backseat.

"There's five of them, huh," he muttered somberly.

"We found them thrown in a garbage bin. One of them already got an eye infection while the other one is not breathing properly," Ouajun stated lowly, his lips curling into an angry sneer. "We already treated them as much as we could."

"I'm taking them in now," Singto carried the basket into his house.

Krist knew he was expected to follow since he wasn't exactly shooed away. So what he did, he carried Chokhdee and let Phee out but the dog stayed behind to grab Singto's grocery bags before calmly following after Krist. Krist on the other hand, found Phee very cute and amazing. Well, perks of being a service dog with size and height.

When they got inside the house, Singto was already taking care of the kittens while Fiat and Ouajun briefed him of their observations. Krist followed Phee to the kitchen and gently laid Chokhdee on his cat bed before putting all the groceries in their places. When he realized what he had just done, he erupted in myriad of embarrassment and shame. Not only did he invite himself in, he also meddled with Singto's personal belongings. The shame part was because he oddly felt happy at the thought of such domestic familiarity. While he was wallowing in his own penitence, Singto appeared right in his face, breathing in his own space while staring at Krist's wide eyes directly.

"Breathe, Nong," at the soft reminder, Krist inhaled deeply and scampered away from him.

"H-how did it go, P? Was everything alright?" He stammered.

Singto chuckled and cocked his hip to the side, staring the empty plastics on the counter and into his closed cabinets with a pleased grin. "Thank you for putting everything away and I'm sorry for taking up most of your time for dragging you here."

Krist blushed heavily and he dryly cleared his throat. "I-it's fine! I had a great time with you-- listening to you--- I mean, listening to you talk... Ah! Talk about Chokhdee and Phee!" Krist facepalmed hard and hissed at himself for being an idiot.

He paused and went limped when Singto gently pried his hand away, caressing his reddened cheeks. "I had a great time with you, too," he whispered. "One of the best actually."

There was nothing special about bumping in a pet section in the Siam, and there is certainly nothing great about almost getting into an accident. Nothing was supposedly eventful for today but surprisingly, to them it held more significance than just a _just._ Krist bit his lips and averted his eyes shyly, gasping lowly when Singto caught his chin and lead his gaze back to him.

"Thank you for staying," Singto smiled sweetly, his affectionate eyes pinning Krist in place.

"Uhh... thank you for today as well," Krist replied. His lips quivered as his thoughts pushed the words out of mouth. "Do you want to have lunch with me? You know... for uhhm, giving me a ride?"

"Oh? But I haven't even accomplished that," a smirk playfully made its way to Singto's perfect thin lips.

"Then for giving Mook a chance with Luh," Krist quickly amended. He choked when Singto began to back him off until his lower back hit the counter.

"That too," he was now a breathe away and Krist's eyes crossed with how close he was. Heart pounding and body heating, Krist weakly whined.

Singto leaned closer and he didn't even back away. Krist's hands served as a barricade between them but he made no move to push the other man away, half expecting and half dreading the outcome of whatever was happening. Just one more step and Krist might be able to feel those lips against his, know what they tasted like and how it would make him react. His eyes fluttered close and his fingers clenched the front of Singto's shirt, feeling his breath fan his cheeks and his body heat radiate all over him.

They both jumped apart when the sound of a bell broke them from their trance followed by a yell of "P'Singto!"

Krist groaned in frustration and glared towards the door where his menace of a junior waited impatiently. Singto chuckled at his cute expression but made no move to pull away.

"Seems like I underestimated her determination of wanting Luh," he raised an amused eyebrow at Krist's pouting lips. "... and her driving skills too."

"You'll learn more surprises the longer you'll know her," Krist grunted, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to sulk.

"Hey," Krist turned to answer only to let out a muffled gasped as he felt soft lips pressing firmly against his. Still frozen, Singto chuckled and pecked him one more time. "I'm taking up that lunch offer of yours once N'Mook's official papers are done. I'm feeling kind of hungry myself," Singto muttered hotly against his lips.

When he pulled away and went out to entertain Mook, Krist's legs went jelly and he slid down the floor with a goofy and giddy smile making its way on his lips. His lips that tingled at the sensation of Singto pressing against him and burned with his touch. Krist couldn't contain his joy that he went out to meet Singto, completely forgetting the fact that Mook and Nammon were with him.

Needlessly to say, Krist was still teased even after a year of dating Singto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Done! A double update! KristSingto!
> 
> Honestly, it was supposed to be a one shot but it was too long and a very long story is also boring so I divided it by two parts and decided to double update.
> 
> Mook and Nammom are my two favorite Peraya Shippers. Even though many argue (including these two) on who the real captain is, I believe it is Nammon because Mook is our QUEEN. Mama Godji is our God and P'Q is our general. Peraya is not just a ship, it's a goddamn NAVY. An Armada even.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see ya on the next chapter. 


End file.
